Mordimi
by Rojira
Summary: "Certains disaient que c'était de la féminité, Mista préférait appeler ça de la grâce." PWP Giomis sans aucun complexe. Accessoirement je reviens dans la fiction-game. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un commence à poster sur JJBA en français, n'est-il pas?


Comme d'habitude, je fais soit de l'érotisme soit de l'angst. Bah aujourd'hui c'est de l'érotisme.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas hein, bien évidemment. Ça me semble logique.

Et sinon pour les warnings, à part des zizis et des morsures (oui, oui, des morsures, jugez pas mes kinks putain) j'ai pas grand chose de choquant. Notes de l'auteur à la fin.

Ah oui, aussi, les dialogues sont en italien. Oui parfois je m'autorise des petites folies comme ça. Le truc c'est que je sais pas du tout parler italien, alors j'ai fait des tas de recherches et malgré le fait que les dialogues soient légers, y'a une possibilité pour qu'il y aie des erreurs, donc si par un pur hasard vous en choppez, ce serait sympa de me dire ce que je dois corriger, avoir une faute de grammaire italienne au milieu de son texte c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus sexy au monde.

* * *

I laissa son regard glisser sur le visage du jeune homme lui faisant face, détaillant chaque traits de son faciès. Les yeux de Giorno étaient clos, dissimulant ses iris bleu glace au regard de Mista. Ses longs cils – bien plus longs que ceux des garçons que le jeune italien avait rencontrés jusqu'ici – reposaient sur ses joues rebondies. Bien que le visage de Giorno s'imprègne d'ores et déjà de maturité, il subsistaient quelques rondeurs de l'enfance sur ses traits ô combien doux.

Au dessous de son nez droit et fin se trouvaient ses lèvres, légèrement entrouvertes pour laisser passer son souffle calme et profond, signe qu'il était probablement déjà en train de s'endormir. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, Mista étendis son bras, caressant de deux doigts timides la peau de porcelaine du garçon allongé à ses cotés. Un frisson le parcouru à la sensation de la peau froide sous sa main tremblante, et il la fit glisser lentement vers les lèvres rosées du blond, les caressant avec hésitation.

Les paupières de Giorno se soulevèrent d'un mouvement sec, révélant son regard perçant fixé dans celui de l'italien. Ses sourcils fins se soulevèrent très légèrement sous la surprise alors qu'il esquissait mouvement pour se redresser. Pendant quelques instants, aucun d'entre eux n'osa prononcer le moindre mot. Le silence était lourd dans la pièce à peine éclairée. Seules les formes décousues des quelques meubles se découpaient dans la pénombre alors que par la petite fenêtre, la lune brillait, belle et ronde. La lumière de celle-ci ne se reflétait que très légèrement sur les deux garçons, produisant juste assez de lumière pour qu'ils puissent s'apercevoir. Quelque chose dans la douceur et la discrétion de cette scène soulevait le ventre du jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, faisant monter en lui comme un besoin de tendresse.

Lui qui pourtant n'était pas d'habitude le plus romantique ni le plus fin de Passione avait envie de sentir un corps se blottir contre le sien. Et si le corps en question pouvait être la silhouette fine et élancée de Giorno, sa nuit n'en serait que plus délicieuse. Son souffle resta coincé dans sa gorge pendant quelques instants, plus à cause de l'appréhension qu'à cause de ses pensées.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, le regard impassible de Giorno braqué dans celui de Mista, yeux azur contre regard onyx. Probablement que ses yeux reflétaient son angoisse naissante – Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de caresser impunément le visage de son vis-à-vis comme ça ? - car ceux de Giorno semblèrent s'adoucir un instant. Mista n'avait jamais vraiment compris comment ça fonctionnait, mais si le visage du jeune homme ne montrait que rarement ses émotions, ce n'était que pour laisser ce travail à ses yeux, qui s'occupaient à eux seuls de dévoiler l'entièreté de ses sentiments. Jamais le jeune italien n'aurait été capable d'en faire autant, lui qui était habitué à s'exprimer verbalement en toutes circonstances. C'était un des nombreux traits de caractères de Giorno qui avaient commencé par l'exaspérer, voire même l'intimider, avant qu'il ne finisse indubitablement par en être charmé.

Finalement le silence fut brisé lorsque un bruit infime se fit entendre. D'un léger mouvement de ses lèvres pulpeuses, Giorno avait déposé un rapide baiser sur les doigts de Mista, non seulement autorisant leurs caresses, mais manifestant aussi son contentement quand à celles-ci. Le jeune homme brun ne put faire autrement que d'entrouvrir ses lèvres sous la surprise, exhalant une bouffée d'air, tremblant. Giorno cligna des yeux à deux reprises, une douceur présente au fonds de ses pupilles qui remua le ventre de son vis-à-vis. Lentement, il glissa sa main fine et fraîche contre celle, plus chaude, de Mista, l'invitant à presser ses doigts contre sa bouche de façon plus appuyée. Quand le jeune homme s'exécuta, non sans avoir senti un frisson parcourir son échine, Giorno laissa une traînée de baisers chastes le long de sa main, puis de son poignet, les cils de ses yeux mi-clos créant de légères ombres le long de ses joues rosies.

Faisant bruisser les draps avec ses mouvements, Mista se rapprocha du garçon étendu à ses cotés, comme si c'était la chose naturelle à faire. De toutes façons à ce stade, il était certain que Giorno n'était pas contre un peu plus de proximité, et si il désirait cesser leurs caresses – certes encore chastes – Mista ne doutait pas que le blond lui ferait savoir. Il était peut-être calme et détaché, mais Giorno ne se laisserait pas faire. Légèrement tremblant, Mista étendit ses jambes jusqu'à rencontrer celles, nues, du garçon lui faisant face. Se braquant un moment, il hésita, avant que celui-ci ne se décale lui aussi, se rapprochant du jeune homme aux cheveux bruns.

Un léger sourire flottait désormais sur ses lèvres pales, alors qu'une once de malice brillait dans ses yeux bleus. Il se rapprocha de Mista jusqu'à ce que leurs jambes s'entremêlent et que leurs torses se rencontrent presque, laissant cependant ses hanches hors de portée. Il serrait toujours sa main dans la sienne, fixant son visage d'un regard presque brûlant. Mista déglutit de nouveau.

La scène qu'il vivait lui semblait surréelle, et pourtant elle se produisait. Certes, il avait déjà rêvé éveillé quelques fois, alors qu'il laissait son regard glisser un peu trop longtemps sur la cambrure marquée de Giorno. Il fallait dire que celui-ci était tout sauf désagréable à observer. Sa taille marquée ceinturait sa stature avec élégance, et ses longs membres fins accentuaient la fragilité de celle-ci. Le garçon dégageait une sorte d'énergie diffuse qui forçait le respect. En le voyant, nul n'aurait cru qu'il eut pu venir d'une famille moyenne. En l'apercevant pour la première fois, Mista s'était même demandé s'il n'était pas de sang royal. Il y avait dans son attitude une humilité presque princière, contrastant avec sa beauté insolente. Certains disaient que c'était de la féminité, Mista préférait appeler ça de la grâce.

Toujours est-il qu'il n'avait pas imaginé que la source de ses dérives fantasmagoriques et lui se rapprocheraient de cette façon. Mais avec les événements récents et les choses qu'ils avaient vécu l'un aux cotés de l'autre, ils s'étaient irrémédiablement rapprochés, jusqu'à devenir amis. Il n'avait pas soupçonné, au début, que le jeune homme aie un coté joueur et presque provocateur. Pourtant, il avait fini par se dévoiler à lui, le titillant de temps en temps, riant de plus en plus ouvertement à ses blagues – la plupart manquant de finesse – et à le relancer lors d'une crise de fou rire. Une fois même, il avait osé le regarder avec ses yeux glacés, un sourire goguenard ancré sur le visage, et avait dardé une langue impertinente dans sa direction. Mista en était resté bouche bée quelques minutes.

C'était un coté que Giorno ne montrait pas à tout le monde, mais ça, Mista ne l'avait pas encore compris. Il avait juste assumé que comme les autres membres proches de Giorno étaient aussi de nature calme, il était normal que celui-ci ne se comporte pas de la même façon avec eux.

De là ou il était, il pouvait sentir la respiration de Giorno, et même l'entendre s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Sa peau fut parcourue d'un frisson à la réalisation que le rythme de sa respiration était plus saccadé que d'habitude. Il ne pu empêcher un sourire maladroit de se former sur ses lèvres sèches. Glissant une main maladroite le long d'une épaule pale, il chercha le regard de son partenaire en quête d'approbation. L'envie de contact physique se faisait de plus en plus pressante, mais l'angoisse de faire fuir le garçon pale lui faisant face était plus grande encore. Son combat intérieur fut rapidement calmé alors que le corps frais de Giorno vint enfin se blottir contre le sien, abandonnant l'idée d'y aller petit-à-petit.

Il passa une main chaude le long de son dos cambré, s'arrêtant sur la chute de ses reins pour le presser un peu plus contre lui. Leurs visages étaient eux aussi plus proches désormais, et le regard de Mista alla se perdre le long du cou fin et pale. Sa peau étaient déjà blanche habituellement, mais à la lumière de la lune elle ne paraissait que plus éclatante encore. L'italien ne pu que noter la différence notoire avec sa peau tannée, et la façon dont leurs deux corps se distinguaient l'un de l'autre, même dans la pénombre. Curieusement, cette remarque mentale lui apporta un sentiment de satisfaction notoire. Le ventre de Giorno était pressé contre le sien désormais, lui permettant de sentir ses muscles finement développés. Il laissa échapper un discret soupir de bien être alors que les bras fins du jeune homme blond se glissaient autour de son torse pour mieux les rapprocher.

Il était étonné de la façon dont les choses s'étaient déroulées. S'il avait jamais imaginé que sa relation avec Giorno puisse prendre une tournure autre qu'amicale, il avait plutôt vu un long dialogue en lieu et place de cette étreinte silencieuse qu'ils partageaient désormais. Dans la rue, en bas, le miaulement d'un chat retentis, brisant le silence confortable qui s'était installé. Les yeux bleu azur de Giorno ne le quittèrent pas un seul instant.

Celui-ci rapprocha lentement son visage de celui du brun, pendant qu'une de ses mains se perdait dans ses courtes mèches noires. Le cœur de Mista menaçait d'exploser dans son torse, et ses muscles étaient raidis par l'appréhension Il n'avait aucune envie de précipiter les choses, alors il laissa Giorno mener la danse pour le moment.

Le blondinet pressa tout doucement la pointe de son nez contre celle de Mista, frottant lentement leurs nez l'un contre l'autre avec un léger rire. L'italien sentit les commissures de ses lèvres se soulever à l'entente de ce rire, et il raffermi sa prise sur le corps de Giorno déglutissant bruyamment. Les lèvres de celui-ci étaient proches à présent... Terriblement proches. Le jeune homme blotti contre lui abaissa ses paupières et Mista senti son cœur tambouriner contre ses os.

Les lèvres de Giorno étaient douce, très douces, et pendant un instant elles caressèrent les siennes, presque timidement. S'écartant quelques fractions de secondes, juste le temps de titiller, elles revinrent rapidement se frotter aux siennes, avant de se presser presque goulûment tout contre. L'emprise des mains fines sur ses cheveux se raffermis, et le baiser se fit plus exigeant alors que le garçon aux yeux bleus se glissait contre lui, frottant ses jambes contre les siennes. Une bouffée de chaleur s'empara des entrailles de Mista alors qu'il laissa ses mains voyager lentement le long de la colonne vertébrale de Giorno, très lentement. Celui-ci s'écarta de lui après quelques minutes, les yeux mi-clos et la respiration saccadée.

« Ti amo. » Sa voix était douce, mais elle ne tremblait pas. Mista pouvait apercevoir une détermination sans faille dans ses iris bleutées.

« Anch'io. » La voix qui s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres était surprenante tremblante, et il s'en voulu un instant pour cela. Cependant, quand un sourire plus franc fleurit sur les lèvres de Giorno, il senti sa confiance s'affirmer.

Il laissa ses mains glisser contre la peau pale, peut-être même un peu plus que nécessaire. Mais l'envie de découvrir Giorno était de plus en plus pressante. Il releva les yeux vers celui-ci, demandant silencieusement une permission.

* * *

Son souffle était hachuré alors qu'il planta un chemin de baisers le long du ventre de Giorno. Il releva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard fiévreux de celui-ci, et une de ses mains tremblantes vint se poser dans ses cheveux bruns. Il étudia un peu plus son vis-à-vis, fébrile. Sa poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement, en partie à cause de leurs nombreux baisers tout comme à cause des caresses. Ses yeux mi-clos étaient fiévreux, ses joues et ses lèvres rougies. Il darda une langue rose hors de sa bouche pour humecter ses lèvres, et Mista sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il continua son chemin, suçotant de ci de là la peau pale qui rougissait sous ses caresses.

Une fois arrivé à la bordure des sous-vêtements de Giorno, il tritura le tissus quelques instants, jetant un regard interrogateur à son partenaire qui secoua négativement la tête, une expression hésitante sur le visage. Les mains fines de celui-ci virent prendre son visage en coupe avant de l'attirer vers le sien, le détournant ainsi de ses hanches et de ses cuisses. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, les yeux clos, et laissa échapper un soupir fébrile. Mista se chargea de combler l'espace entre leurs hanches, se pressant contre Giorno, profitant autant qu'il le pouvait de sa peau contre la sienne.

Continuant d'embrasser et de caresser sa peau si douce, il descendit lentement de ses lèvres jusqu'à son menton, suivant la ligne de sa mâchoire jusqu'à blottir son visage dans son cou, avant de prendre un bout de peau entre ses lèvres. S'appliquant à suçoter celui-ci, il se délecta d'entendre le soupir appuyé de Giorno, à la limite du gémissement discret. Une main crispée et possessive vint agripper ses cheveux, et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire contre la peau d'ivoire.

« Mista... » La voix du blond était rauque et traînante, comme s'il hésitait à continuer. L'intéressé lui laissa le temps de se décider, suçant toujours la peau de son cou.

« Mista... Mordimi... » Sa requête était demandée sur un ton languissant, presque obscène et Mista ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter un instant.

« Che cosa ? » Il ne pu s'empêcher de demander, sans vraiment faire confiance à ce qu'il avait entendu à travers le brouillard de plaisir qui entourait son esprit.

« _Mordimi !_ » Cette fois la voix était plus pressante, presque autoritaire alors qu'un frisson parcourait le corps de Giorno. Mista dégluti violemment, pressant ses lèvres contre la peau fine et sensible.

« Sei sicuro ? » Peut-être qu'il s'en faisait pour rien. C'était même fort possible. Malgré le fait que la demande de Giorno aient envoyé un torrent de chaleur vers son bas-ventre, il voulait s'assurer qu'il comprenait bien ce qu'on lui demandait. Ses mains tremblantes cherchèrent celles de Giorno, qui se glissèrent dedans pour les serrer.

« _Sì !_ Per favore... » La voix de Giorno était étranglée, comme si son excitation l'empêchait de laisser les mots sortir. Mista sentit le début d'érection entre ses cuisses se raffermir, et il ferma les yeux, serrant les paupières. Embrassant doucement la peau blanche dans le creux du cou, il finit par ouvrir la bouche et mordre doucement dans la chair tendre.

Un gémissement, voire même peut-être un cri s'échappa d'entre les lèvre de Giorno, et celui-ci lâcha ses mains pour s'agripper aux draps. Mista pouvait le sentir frissonner sous lui, ses hanches fines se soulevant légèrement sous l'émotion.

« A-Ah ! Mista, Più forte ! Più forte per favore ! » La voix de son partenaire tintant à ses oreilles, le jeune homme s'exécuta, laissant ses dents s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la peau sensible. Le gémissement du blond ne fit que s'accentuer, se prolonger, traînant longuement, comme une plainte. Il put sentir ses jambes se contracter presque convulsivement sous lui, dans un réflexe sous la douleur mais aussi à cause du plaisir. Une main fébrile vint s'agripper à sa nuque, pressant contre celle-ci comme pour l'inciter à se rapprocher d'avantage de lui. Les hanches de Giorno roulèrent contre les siennes, et Mista se demanda pendant un instant si leur propriétaire en avait seulement conscience. Probablement pas.

Il suivit les directions de la main sur sa nuque et pressa plus fort dans la peau, jusqu'à ce qu'un goût métallique n'emplisse sa bouche. Pendant quelques instants, il paniqua, la crainte d'être allé trop loin le saisissant. Il fut bien rapidement rassuré par la plainte érotique émanant de Giorno, et par son gémissement prolongé. Sa main pale était toujours crispée sur les draps jusqu'à en devenir blanche, alors que ses hanches continuaient de rouler contre les siennes, dans un mouvement continu qui envoyait des vagues de plaisir le long de son dos. L'érection de Mista était désormais bien visible à travers ses sous-vêtements, et celle de Giorno frottait tout contre son aine à chaque mouvement lascif de ses hanches. Mista libéra la peau de son cou d'entre ses dents et se recula, déglutissant en admirant la marque sanglante de ses dents imprimée dans la chair, le rouge du sang contrastant avec la pâleur de la peau. Giorno haleta, passant une main dans ses cheveux, le regard humide et perdu, ses lèvres gonflées entrouvertes alors qu'il cherchait son souffle. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer, de le dévorer des yeux tant la vision qu'il apercevait est érotique à ses yeux.

Giorno ne réagit pas quelques instants, sa main fébrile perdue dans sa crinière blonde, ses yeux absents fixés quelque part sur le plafonds alors qu'un soupir tremblant s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Finalement son regard dériva lentement, pour se poser sur Mista et sur ses lèvres rougies par le sang. Celui-ci les lécha rapidement, effaçant toute trace de son méfait. Il laissa sa main glisser de ses cheveux jusqu'à son cou, caressant lentement la marque écarlate sur sa peau, la massant légèrement pour atténuer la douleur. Bien sur, la douleur faisait partie du plaisir, elle était donc la bienvenue, cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frotter doucement la peau rougie avec un grognement de contentement, plus par réflexe que par volonté.

Le désir brûlait au creux de son ventre, de son torse et de son aine. Il mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieure en prenant conscience de son sexe tendu entre ses cuisses, et pendant un très court instant, peut-être que le jeune Giovanna se sentit embarrassé, exposé ainsi au regard de son désormais amant. Il lâcha finalement le drap qu'il serrait entre ses doigts crispés tout ce temps, laissant sa fine main aller trouver sa place sur les omoplates de Mista. Il caressa lentement son dos, sa nuque, sa colonne vertébrale, dardant sur lui un regard languissant. Les yeux de celui-ci étaient passionnés, presque interrogateurs. Giorno pressa doucement sa nuque, relevant le menton pour exposer son cou fragile, indiquant du bout de ses doigts fragiles un endroit de son cou, plus près de la gorge. Il put entendre son vis-à-vis déglutir bruyamment et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« Per favore ? » Murmura t-il. Il savait très bien que lui infliger ce traitement n'est pas désagréable pour Mista – L'érection brûlante entre ses jambes en était une preuve assez parlante – mais quelque chose le poussait à demander tout de même, comme si l'idée de s'en remettre au bon vouloir de son partenaire avait quelque chose de satisfaisant. Avec toute autre personne Giorno n'aurait pas été à l'aise à l'idée de se mettre en une position de vulnérabilité – Sans compter qu'avec toute autre personne, un acte sexuel n'aurait pas été envisageable. Mais avec le bel italien, il se sentait en confiance.

Les lèvres douces de celui-ci se posèrent sur sa gorge si sensible, et il s'acharna à l'embrasser comme pour marquer l'endroit précis ou il y planterait ses dents. Giorno se trémoussa un peu, impatient, avant de finalement sentir les dents blanches glisser contre sa peau. Mista le titilla encore pendant quelques instants, mordillant la peau, avant de soudainement changer d'attitude, mordant furieusement dans la chair.

La sensation des dents pointues perçant sa peau arracha un gémissement obscène à Giorno, comme une décharge électrique l'empêchant de penser correctement. Toute autre sensation sembla s'effacer au profit de la douleur perçante dans son cou, ses hanches se mouvant d'elles-mêmes, allant chercher le contact contre celles de Mista, alors que ses ongles courts griffaient la peau de son dos sans aucune retenue. Il pouvait sentir ses jambes se crisper convulsivement, son ventre être remué sous la sensation de plaisir, et il rejetta la tête en arrière, les yeux clos. Quelques gouttelettes de sang vinrent rouler le long de sa peau, rejoignant la sueur y faisant déjà son chemin. Un second gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge, grave et profonds, ses ongles enfoncés dans les omoplates de Mista, s'accrochant à lui comme pour ne pas perdre pied. Quelques plaintes suppliantes s'échappèrent d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'il roulait lascivement des hanches contre son amant, fiévreux.

Mista joua avec la plaie, actionnant ses mâchoires, faisant durer le plaisir pendant quelques minutes. Ses grandes mains chaudes et un peu calleuses voyageaient lentement le long de son corps, et Giorno laissa échapper un soupir de bien être en les sentant prodiguer à son ventre brûlant des caresses appuyées. Finalement lorsque l'aîné relâcha sa chair, il laisse sa langue mutine courir le long de la plaie, la suçotant parfois, tout en caressant impunément le corps de Giorno. Celui-ci, fébrile, laissa ses mains courir le long de son dos, caresser sa peau brunie, les yeux fixés sur le plafonds blanc et sale de la petite pièce.

« Mista, vorrei... » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, se rendant rapidement compte que sa gorge meurtrie était serrée sous l'émotion et que sa voix tremblait bien trop pour exprimer ses désirs, de toutes façons. Décidant que les actions parleraient plus que les mots désormais, il laissa ses mains glisser le long des bras de Mista avant de saisir ses mains, les guidant lentement vers la partie inférieure de son corps. Il pouvait sentir l'excitation monter en celui-ci, malgré le fait que le garçon aux yeux noirs tente de le cacher. Giorno laissa naître un sourire sur ses lèvres, exhalant un soupir tremblant alors que les doigts fébriles de Mista s'acharnaient à baisser ses sous-vêtements.

La lune était toujours haute dans le ciel et aucun bruit ne venait les interrompre dans la petite ruelle en bas du bâtiment. La fenêtre était entrouverte, laissant entrer l'air chaud de l'été, comme un serment qu'il leur faudrait rester discrets peu importe les voluptés qu'ils partageraient. Giorno mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, le tissu de son caleçon frottant contre la peau de ses cuisses alors que Mista le faisait glisser le long de ses jambes, avant de le laisser choir au sol.

Le blond senti le sang monter à ses joues, mais ne tenta rien pour se dérober au regard de son amant. Celui-ci se gorgea de la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Le corps finement musclé de Giorno était étendu devant lui, et sa peau luisait légèrement de sueur, témoignage de ce qu'ils avaient déjà partagé. Sur son cou fin, les deux marques de dents profondes qui seraient peut-être plus difficiles à camoufler que prévu. L'italien laissa son regard dériver le long de ses très légères courbes, contemplant son torse maigre sur lequel pointaient deux tétons d'un rose pale, sa taille si fine, ses hanches étroites aux os apparents.

Pendant un instant il se demanda si Giorno n'était pas un peu trop mince, mais en conclut rapidement qu'il devait s'agir de sa morphologie naturelle. Après tout, le blond ne se retenait jamais spécialement de manger, alors son corps devait être suffisamment nourri. Il senti un nœud brûlant se former dans son bas ventre alors que son regard s'attarda sur ses cuisses pales et son sexe tendu. Les boucles blondes l'entourant remontaient en une discrète ligne jusqu'à son nombril. Autant de détails qui le pressaient de venir dévorer son corps de sa bouche et de ses mains, qui le suppliaient de venir faire l'amour à ce corps si différent du sien.

Se dépêchant de se débarrasser de ses propres vêtements, il déglutit bruyamment. Voyant son hésitation, Giorno se redressa pour glisser ses bras autour de son cou, l'attirant dans une étreinte douce et chaude. Mista laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir d'entre ses lèvres en sentant son corps nu glisser contre celui de son amant. Celui-ci écarta légèrement ses cuisses pales, laissant les hanches de Mista prendre place entre celles-ci, déclenchant un rougissement poussé de la part du brun. Un sourire mutin naquit sur les lèvres pulpeuses de Giorno, avant d'être remplacé par une mimique de plaisir lorsque leurs sexes rougis par le plaisir s'effleurèrent.

Un gémissement commun s'échappa de leurs gorges, long et quémandeur. Les mains de Giorno resserrèrent leur étreinte sur la nuque de son vis-à-vis, alors que celles de Mista attrapèrent plus possessivement ses hanches. Pressant ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme blond, il l'embrassa passionnément, osant darder sa langue contre les lèvres roses de celui-ci dans l'espoir qu'elles ne s'entrouvrent. Son vœu s'exauça rapidement alors que Giorno lui autorisa un baiser plus passionné, roulant langoureusement ses hanches contre les siennes.

La friction répétée de leurs deux sexes ne fit qu'accentuer encore et encore leur plaisir commun, et sentir le corps du garçon s'agiter ainsi sous le sien n'aida pas l'esprit de Mista à s'accrocher à la réalité. Agrippant les hanches de Giorno de plus belle, il encouragea celui-ci dans ses mouvements, gémissant contre sa bouche. Rapidement ses baisers se firent plus brûlants et maladroits, alors que les caresses de leurs corps l'un contre l'autre se faisaient plus passionnées, plus précipitées. Giorno rejeta la tête en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes sur un gémissement silencieux alors que le roulement de ses hanche se faisait de plus en plus pressant. Mista s'empressa de couvrir son cou et sa gorge de baisers brûlants et de suçons avides.

Complètement perdu dans un brouillard de plaisir, celui-ci gardait les yeux fermés pour mieux profiter du moment. Il en oubliait tout le reste, se concentrant uniquement sur Giorno et son corps si svelte qui frottait contre le sien. Descendant une main curieuse le long de celui-ci, il s'appliqua à caresser lentement son sexe tendu, guettant une réaction qui ne mit pas si longtemps à se faire entendre.

Une longue plainte rauque s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Giorno, alors qu'il murmura quelques mots dont Mista ne comprit pas le sens. La main sur sa nuque se fit plus pressante, le guidant vers ce cou si sensible, de nouveau. Le brun mordilla lentement un lobe d'oreille, joueur, un sourire ancré sur le visage. L'odeur de leurs corps en action commençait à se répandre, et voir le visage rougi de Giorno, ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres entrouvertes ne faisait que l'exciter d'avantage. Les murmures de Giorno reprirent, plus pressants, jusqu'à ce qu'il en distingue finalement le sens. Un frisson d'envie le parcouru alors qu'il se penchait de nouveau vers le cou gracile du jeune homme. Les caresses de sa main se firent plus appuyées, voyageant parfois vers l'aine ou le ventre, pour toujours revenir à son érection. Pressant leurs deux sexes ensemble, il enroula ses doigts autour de ceux-ci avec une plainte de plaisir, la gorge nouée.

Lentement il laissa ses dents s'emparer du cou de Giorno une nouvelle fois, pressant contre la peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. Le semi-cri étranglé que celui-ci émit envoya une onde de satisfaction le long de son corps, le poussant à accélérer leurs caresses. La chaleur lui montait à la tête, et la tension dans son bas-ventre s'accumulait un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait. La voix presque suppliante de Giorno appelait son nom en un murmure mille fois répété. Les ongles de celui-ci creusaient dans la peau de son dos, laissant des marques brûlantes et douloureuses le long de ses omoplates. Ses hanches se contorsionnaient de plus belle sous les siennes, et une de ses mains d'ivoire vint se poser sur la sienne, guidant la cadence.

Haletant, Mista délaissa un instant le cou meurtri. Plissant les paupières, haletant, il laissa échapper une foule de gémissements rauques, agrippant le drap d'une main. Son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine, menaçant d'exploser, alors qu'il pouvait sentir la sueur rouler le long de son dos sous l'effort. La tension s'accumula, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il blottisse son visage rougit par le plaisir dans le cou blessé de Giorno, étouffant un cri dans celui-ci. Son sexe palpita un instant au creux de sa paume, libérant quelques gouttes de liquide blanchâtre sur le ventre pale, mains crispées et dos arqué, alors que le vide se fit quelques instants dans son esprit.

S'affalant sur Giorno quelques instants, délaissant totalement son partenaire au profit de son propre plaisir, il prit quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Déglutissant à la réalisation que Giorno était resté sur sa faim, il releva un visage contrit vers celui-ci, rencontrant ses yeux bleus enfiévrés et légèrement réprobateurs.

« Mi scusi Giorno... » Dit-il de sa voix rendue rauque par l'orgasme. Il leva une main fébrile vers le visage de celui-ci, caressant sa joue d'une main qui n'avait pas été souillée par leurs sexes. Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, il s'écarta lentement du corps tendu de Giorno, et prit quelques secondes pour l'admirer.

Pantelant, les cuisses écartés et les mains serrés sur les draps, il était magnifique. Magnifique et quémandeur, tout à lui, rien que pour lui. Mista laissa glisser ses paumes le long de ses flancs, le faisait frissonner, avant d'aller déposer une pluie de baisers sur son torse que son souffle irrégulier soulevait.

Laissant sa langue tracer lentement ses pectoraux, il la laissa dériver le long d'un bouton de chair rose, arrachant une petite plainte à son propriétaire. Avec un sourire paresseux, Mista prit le téton entre ses lèvres, travaillant sa langue contre lui, le sentant durcir dans sa bouche. Il ne savait pas vraiment d'où lui venait ce geste, mais il avait instinctivement envie de passer sa langue sur la moindre parcelle de peau que Giorno avait à lui offrir. Descendant lentement le long de son abdomen, il traça les fins abdominaux, pressant son visage contre la peau de lait, contre le ventre doux, ramassant de sa langue les traces de son récent méfait. Dans un autre contexte, lécher son propre sperme lui aurait semblé dégouttant, mais en l'instant c'était pour lui un acte extrêmement érotique. Dardant sa langue dans le nombril du blond, il sourit quand celui-ci laissa échapper un léger gloussement sous les chatouilles. Mista continua son chemin le long de la ligne de boucles blondes sur son bas ventre, avant de fourrer son visage dans le creux de son aine, respirant son odeur de musc et laissant ses poils pubiens caresser ses joues. D'une main presque hésitante, il se saisit du sexe toujours tendu de son vis-à-vis, lui imposant un va-et-viens langoureux, dévorant le creux de ses cuisses de baisers. Les soupirs de plaisir de Giorno reprirent, gratifiants.

Il remonta lentement le long des cuisses, avant d'oser laisser courir sa langue mutine le long de l'érection sensible du garçon aux yeux bleus, lui arrachant un gémissement appuyé. Il entreprit alors de couvrir le sexe tendu de baisers, suçant sa peau à quelques reprises, le goût salé envahissant sa bouche. Les gémissements de Giorno reprirent, avant que celui-ci ne se redresse d'un mouvement vif, plaquant ses mains moites contre les mèches noires, comme pour le presser de plus belle contre son désir brulant. Mista s'exécuta, donnant à Giorno toute l'attention qu'il désirait, se délectant de ses gémissements poussés et de ses murmures fiévreux.

Il balbutiait son nom, fébrile, ses mains ripant contre son crane avec précipitation. Ses jambes étaient agitées de mouvements compulsifs sous le plaisir, et Mista pouvait sentir qu'il se retenait de rouler furieusement des hanches, se forçant à les remuer doucement. Une des mains tannées alla se poser au creux de ses reins, l'encourageant à se laisser aller. Les soupirs et murmures de Giorno se faisaient de plus en plus précipités et décousus, si bien que l'italien ne pouvait plus les comprendre. Il se contenta d'accélérer les caresses de sa main, continuant d'embrasser et de sucer l'érection brûlante de son amant.

Quand finalement un gémissement étranglé s'échappa de la gorge de Giorno, que ses mains se crispèrent dans ses boucles noires, et que son dos s'arqua avec force, précipitant ses hanches vers l'avant, Mista écarta son visage de son sexe pour relever les yeux et le contempler. Voir le visage du blond n'était pas possible dans leur position, mais les muscles tendus de son cou étaient déjà satisfaisants en soi. Quelques instants plus tard, Giorno se laissait retomber sur le matelas, pantelant.

Mista alla se blottir contre son corps nu, l'entourant de ses bras, caressant sa crinière blonde échevelée le temps qu'il reprenne son souffle. Un sentiment d'embarras et de fierté commençait à monter en lui, et la réalisation de leurs ébats le frappa alors qu'il observait le visage encore emprunt de plaisir de son amant. Lui qui quelques heures plus tôt n'avait jamais touché qui que ce soit, le voilà qui étreignait un autre homme après leurs ébats. Les bras fins de Giorno virent s'enrouler autour de sa taille, faisant taire ses réflexions. Les yeux bleus et calmes de celui-ci se posèrent sur lui, et Mista put apercevoir le sourire mutin qui agrémentait son visage. Celui-ci se rapprocha pour l'embrasser langoureusement, les yeux clos.

Mista laissa échapper un « Woah » admiratif, maintenant réduit de nouveau à l'adolescent maladroit qu'il était. Giorno rit légèrement, caressant une de ses pommettes.

« Ti amo, Mista. » Sa voix était taquine, presque joueuse, comme s'il le défiait de nier ce qui venait de se passer, comme si il le défiait de nier les sentiments évidents qu'ils partageaient désormais. Ou peut-être attendait-il une confirmation de ce qui s'était murmuré dans le feu de l'action précédemment ? Dans tout les cas, la réponse de Mista ne se fit pas attendre.

« Ti amo anch'io Giorno. » sa voix était encore un peu tremblante, mais sa réponse sembla satisfaire le blondinet qui pressa rapidement ses lèvres contre les siennes, avant de s'arracher à son étreinte et d'attraper leurs sous-vêtements à terre.

Mista aurait apprécié rester blotti contre son corps nu, sentant son aine contre sa cuisse et son sexe contre lui, mais il ne protesta pas. Désormais... Oui, désormais il pouvait assumer que ce genre de choses se reproduiraient. Il humecta ses lèvres, et attrapa son caleçon que Giorno lui tendait, avant de le faire glisser sur ses propres hanches.

Quand finalement le garçon défit sa natte blonde, libérant les lourdes mèches de cheveux sur ses épaules, il vint se presser contre Mista de nouveau, les mains sur la cambrure de ses reins. Posant son visage au creux du cou matte de celui-ci, il inspira profondément. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, sans vraiment savoir lequel d'entre eux avait succombé à Morphée en premier, la lune ronde et belle dans le ciel les éclairant juste assez pour qu'ils puissent s'apercevoir dans un demi-sommeil.

* * *

Et voilà. Comment dire... Je pensais pas du tout écrire sur ce ship? C'est loin d'être un de mes OTPs, mais étrangement c'est le pairing sur lequel j'ai réussi à écrire. Gloire au Giomis pour m'avoir sorti de mon syndrome de la page blanche prolongé. J'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverais jamais.

C'est très possible que ce soit un peu OOC, surtout du coté de Mista, j'ai eu un peu de mal à balancer entre son coté "forte tête" et son coté "ado maladroit" donc vous me pardonnerez, hein? Au pire des cas si vous trouvez ça vraiment gênant, faites-le moi savoir dans une review, que je puisse m'améliorer par la suite.

Pareillement, si vous choppez des fautes de grammaire ou d'orthographe, dites-le moi!

Et enfin, si vous avez aimé, _dites-le moi._ J'ai vraiment peu de motivation dans la vie, et si je sais que quelques personnes lisent ce que je fais et veulent en voir plus, ça me motiverais totalement à écrire plus de textes, et ça me ferait aussi énormément plaisir. Rien ne vaut une petite review pour m'exprimer ce que vous a évoqué mon texte. Ce serait super top de m'en laisser une.

Allez, à la prochaine! Si je ré-écris d'ici là, ce sera probablement aussi du jjba, malgré la grosse probabilité que personne ne lise.

Prenez soin de vous, et joyeux noël! (Ou joyeuse fête des lumières pour ceux qui ne font pas Noël ;D )


End file.
